Mudanças
by Ju Narcissa
Summary: Você sabia que a partir daquele momento, estava tão presa a ele quanto nunca esteve a Rony. E Rony era sol, e Riviera. Você tinha essa mania de consertar as coisas e você sabia que um dia ela te destruiria, mas você simplesmente não podia lidar com coisas quebradas. E Draco Malfoy estava tão quebrado quanto você nunca imaginou que alguém pudesse estar. DMHG.
1. Aviso

Para quem não leu a fanfic da primeira vez, pule o texto.

Antes de qualquer coisa, acredito que deveria reforçar minhas desculpas a respeito do abandono a essa fanfic. Foi a primeira que escrevi e tenho muito apreço por ela, embora não tenha demonstrado da forma esperada. E é por esse apreço (e pela minha saudade do fandom) que eu resolvi tentar reescrevê-la.

Na época em que comecei a escrevê-la, "Relíquias da Morte" ainda não havia sido lançado e eu tinha apenas 14 anos. A fanfic original nunca foi betada e, veja bem, eu nunca fui expert em português, muito menos na oitava série. É claro que se formos comparar a criatividade que eu tinha na época com a que eu tenho agora, digamos que hoje em dia eu perco feio. Mas acho que isso tem muito a ver com a quantidade de problemas (e provas) que surgem na nossa vida com o passar dos anos.

Atualmente, tenho 20 anos e a faculdade anda bem espaçosa. Mas, como eu disse anteriormente, o meu carinho pelo fandom (que me fez conhecer pessoas maravilhosas e que me proporcionou momentos muito felizes) fez com que eu tentasse retornar à atividade. E a minha tentativa começa pela retomada desta fanfic em especial.

Já elucido que estou reescrevendo-a. Não é uma simples revisão. Estou alterando fatos. O plot tem se mantido até aqui, mas estou aprofundando alguns detalhes e corrigindo alguns erros, além de acrescentar algumas outras coisas. Como disse que faria, estou mudando a fanfic de acordo com a minha visão atual do casal. Quero que entendam que estou tentando acrescentar um pouco mais de maturidade a ela. "Mas então por que não começar a escrever outra fanfic e deixar essa como está?" Bem, foi o que disse. Tenho um carinho enorme por ela. E me sinto no dever de tentar deixá-la "perfeita" (pelo menos aos meus olhos).

Só para constar, Fred e Remo não morreram, porque eu me recuso. Mesmo.

**Espero que vocês gostem e acompanhem. Vou me esforçar.**


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Três meses e alguns dias haviam se passado desde a euforia e o cansaço que se seguiram à batalha de Hogwarts. Harry Potter derrotara Voldemort, após reunir e destruir todas as peças que o mantinham vivo. A Segunda Grande Guerra bruxa, no entanto, não terminou sem levar com elas grandes figuras – como Dumbledore, Moddy e até mesmo Snape, que se mostrou fiel à Dumbledore eventualmente.

Nesse período que sucedeu à Guerra, Minerva McGonagall assumiu a diretoria da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts após mostrar-se firme e sagaz e conseguir o respeito da comunidade mágica. A grande bruxa fez questão de que as aulas retornassem no setembro próximo, sem delongas sobre comemorações ou folgas. Os estudantes, em geral, agradeceram a atitude da nova diretora: voltar à normalidade faria um grande bem para todas as mentes confusas e curiosas (e Harry Potter estaria lá).

Harry Potter, depois da interminável semana de comemorações e homenagens, decidiu embrenhar-se pelo mundo bruxo a fim de refletir sobre tudo o que passara até então. Empenhou-se por alguns dias no Largo Grimmauld, visitou Godric's Hollow algumas vezes e, por fim, partiu para uma viagem de dois meses pela Europa – deixando a Sra. Weasley a promessa que de que aceitaria a proposta de morar com eles quando voltasse (e de que, é claro, se cuidaria, comeria bem e não entraria em nenhuma nova confusão).

Hermione, por sua vez, decidira retornar a sua casa trouxa até que as aulas recomeçassem. Sentira muita falta dos pais nos últimos anos, e gostaria de tentar compensar sua ausência nesse período sem aulas; seu único problema fora lidar com Rony. Durante a busca pelas horcruxes, os dois passaram um tempo juntos. Sempre fora claro para todos (exceto para os dois) que eles sempre se gostaram muito, só eram orgulhosos demais para admitir. Mas, com o advento dessa estadia na casa dos pais, Hermione decidiu terminar o relacionamento - que mal havia começado - para refletir sobre o rumo das coisas. Acabara gastando as férias pensando no quanto o que sentia por Rony era amor de verdade e no quanto era apenas necessidade de ter em quem se apoiar em tempos difíceis. Então enviou ao ruivo algumas corujas deixando claro que era melhor que se mantivessem separados, embora nunca tivesse excluído a possibilidade de retomarem o romance no futuro caso assim lhes caísse bem. Rony não aceitou muito bem no começo, queimou-se de raiva (e depois de tristeza), mas finalmente aceitou. Compreendeu (com a ajuda da Sra. Weasley, de Gina e até de Fleur) que era de fato a decisão mais sensata a ser tomada.

A família Weasley permanecera n'A Toca, retomando sua vida normal com maestria. Rony, depois de sofrer por causa de Hermione, decidira que faria de tudo para que este ano em Hogwarts fosse o melhor de sua vida (mesmo sem grandes gratificações por ajudar Harry Potter dessa vez). Ele passou o resto das férias voando em sua vassoura e fingindo que estudava (estudar o fazia se lembrar de Hermione e isso ainda arranhava suas entranhas).

Algumas famílias bruxas, por outro lado, sofreram perdas muito mais significativas. Com a execução de todos os reconhecidos Comensais da Morte, Nott, Parkinson, Goyle e Malfoy e alguns outros se tornaram órfãos por parte de pai. É claro que a maioria deles decidiu sair da cena bruxa britânica e mudou-se para algum outro país da Europa, onde poderia concluir a educação mágica bem longe de Harry Potter. Mas Narcisa Malfoy fez questão de que seu filho ficasse na Inglaterra. Havia lutado com todas as suas forças pela sobrevivência do filho e pela tentativa de retomar a pouca dignidade que restava à família e, fugir assim, por medo, não fazia parte do plano. Draco Malfoy, que desaprovava fortemente a decisão da mãe, seria então obrigado a retomar os estudos em Hogwarts no setembro próximo. Seu desgosto era quase palpável (encarar Harry Potter nos olhos e ter de ouvir o Weasley com suas glórias idiotas _e roubadas_ parecia uma realidade distante e desconfortável).

Enfim, tudo voltava a seu devido lugar.


	3. 1: Dúvidas

É uma pena, mas nada me pertence.

* * *

**Capítulo Um: Dúvidas**

* * *

_Ele sofrerá, você sabe. Sabe que eles vão se esbarrar várias vezes e que Potter caçoará de seu filho (senão ele, aqueles seus escudeiros de vitórias falsas o farão), tentando humilhá-lo e lembrá-lo de como é bom ser órfão (e de como é bom ter alguém repetindo isso com freqüência). Mas ele precisa. Precisa entender que agora, nada mais significa muita coisa. Todo seu império de sangue faliu bem diante dos seus olhos. O sangue puro, o sangue sujo, o sangue, que é o sangue? _

"Eles puseram nosso mundo abaixo, filho. Somos apenas bruxos. Nossa pureza tornou-se inútil."

_Mas você lutou para salvar a vida dele. Lutou para que o perdoassem. Para que não lhes tirassem tudo. Mentiu. Sacrificou sua dignidade em nome dele. E renunciou sua liberdade para que pudesse tê-lo ao seu lado. Ele aprenderia que o sangue, agora, é só sangue. Mesmo que nunca tenha sido._

"Eu sei, mamãe. Eu sei."

"É a Hogwarts que você pertence, querido, e você voltará para lá em setembro. Não diga nada."

Draco Malfoy rangeu levemente os dentes e cerrou seus olhos cor de gelo num misto de ódio e incompreensão. _Harry Potter. Weasley. Granger. E todos os outros filhos da puta que mataram seu pai._

"Certo."

Narcisa abraçou o filho, que permaneceu imóvel encarando um ponto fixo atrás do fogo que crepitava na lareira.

"Você pode não me agradecer, mas compreenderá."

"Sim." _Você duvidava._

**xx**

"Mamãe, por favor! Conte-me a novidade!" implorava Gina.

Ginevra Weasley, agora com seus dezessete anos, parecia ter crescido quatro anos em três meses (o que aparentemente é uma característica intrínseca aos Weasley). Seu corpo, demasiadamente magro, era cheio de detalhes que chamavam atenção mais pela singularidade do que pela beleza em si: seus ossos saltados lhe conferiam belas saboneteiras e joelhos que pareciam feitos especialmente para as suas pernas delineadas. Os cabelos ruivos e escorridos, as sardas espalhadas por cada centímetro de sua pele e sua alvura eram herança de seu sangue_._

"Não, querida! A surpresa chegará por volta de alguns minutos! E não se atreva a contá-la, Rony, ou faço você lavar suas meias por um mês!" disse a Sra. Weasley.

"Não contarei, mamãe! Você acha que eu..."

Mas Rony fora interrompido por um estampido alto seguido por outro, um Weasley arrojado e bem arrumado adentrava a cozinha, que estava um caos graças ao jantar fantástico que a Sra. Weasley estava preparando.

"Sinto cheiro de coisa boa!" disse Jorge ao dar um abraço na mãe enquanto Rony e Gina riam de Fred, que aparecera descuidadamente pendurado no lustre da cozinha.

"Foi uma distração." murmurou, desaparecendo e aparecendo ao lado da mãe, que o aguardava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha para lhe dar o mesmo abraço apertado que acabara de dar em Jorge.

"Que bom ver vocês aqui!" disse a Sra. Weasley, em seus modos eufóricos. "Não os vejo há dois meses!"

"Mãe! Mas isso nem é tanto tempo!" comentou Rony, indignado.

"Quieto, Rony! Vamos ouvir os dois!" disse Gina ao irmão, que fez uma cara de desaprovação.

Fred e Jorge traziam alguns pacotes com eles, e Gina estava curiosíssima para saber do que exatamente se tratava.

"Mamãe, nossas vendas estão decolando!" disse um Fred entusiasmado, ignorando o olhar de desaprovação da mãe.

"É, mãe! Estamos lucrando demais com as _Gemialidades Weasley_!" continuou Jorge.

"Onde vocês estão querendo chegar?" disse a Sra. Weasley, apreensiva.

"Interceptamos uma coruja que vinha até aqui em casa, mãe" comentou Fred, fingindo-se sério, sentindo o olhar desesperado da mãe recair sobre si.

"O que é que..." começou a Sra. Weasley, mas foi logo interrompida por Jorge.

"Não resistimos, mamãe! Até tentamos, mas foi maior que nós!"

A Sra. Weasley já começara a empalidecer quando Fred achou que era melhor contar logo. "Calma, mãe! Apenas resolvemos comprar livros novos para os aluninhos aqui!" sorriu o gêmeo, ao ver os olhos de Gina e Rony brilhando e o alívio da mãe.

"Ah! E também pagaremos uma roupa de festa nova pra você, Gina. Afinal, já compramos uma pro Roniquinho aqui, não foi?" continuou Jorge para uma Gina que sorria muito, enquanto Rony (que havia ignorado o apelido) dava-lhes abraços e apertos de mão.

A Sra. Weasley, que agora se debulhava em lágrimas, abraçou os dois filhos mais velhos que vestiam a mais extravagante pele de dragão que puderam encontrar.

"Vocês são anjos, queridos!" tentava dizer, mas soluçava muito em meio de suas lágrimas orgulhosas.

Foi então que alguém bateu na porta. Todos pararam ao ouvi-la, Fred e Jorge gritaram "Papai!", mas a Sra. Weasley os interrompeu.

"Gina, querida, vá ver quem é." e piscou para Rony, que correspondeu o gesto.

"É o Harry!" sussurrou ele para os gêmeos, que não tinham entendido muito bem a situação quando a irmã se retirou da cozinha. "Vai vir morar conosco, agora que estamos em paz!"

"Uau!" gritaram os gêmeos e foram correndo com Rony espiar o que acontecia na sala.

Gina se encaminhava para a porta, a fim de saber por que fora mandada abri-la, quando olhou para o chão e viu um par de tênis velhos. _Tênis. Seu pai não usa tênis._ _Nem jeans ou camiseta..._

"HARRY!" berrara Gina, que agora estava abraçada a ele. O garoto, quase sem jeito, retribuiu o gesto, sentindo-se muito bem em tê-la em seus braços novamente.

Fred e Jorge olharam para Rony.

"Eles estão juntos?" perguntaram em uníssono.

"Costumavam estar, mas acho que não mais."

"E aí, Rony, Fred, Jorge!" disse Harry, sorrindo.

Harry Potter tinha agora dezoito anos. Tratara de fazer o exame de aparatação junto com Rony e Hermione assim que a guerra permitiu, passando de primeira (embora não sem a certeza de que fora ajudado de certa forma). Manteve a boa altura que adquirira nos anos anteriores, tendo apenas se tornado menos magricela nos últimos meses - sempre que se olhava no espelho, acabava concluindo que o fim das tantas preocupações o fizera muito bem. Estava a cada dia mais parecido com seu pai, mais encorpado e mais desenvolto, sem a expressão tensa que carregara nos últimos anos.

"Harry! Que bom te ver, cara!" respondeu Rony, abraçando o amigo.

"O mesmo por nós, Harry!" disse Fred, abraçando o garoto antes de Jorge.

"É tão bom estar aqui de novo!" disse Harry, observando a sala dos Weasley. E quando avistara o relógio de que tanto gostava, o que indicava onde todos os Weasley se encontravam, vira que agora também tinha um ponteiro para ele próprio.

"Vamos, Harry! Mamãe deve estar ansiosa pra te ver!" disse Rony.

Os quatro se dirigiram para a cozinha, e como era de se esperar, a Sra. Weasley agarrou Harry naquele abraço apertado que o garoto já conhecia e de que gostava tanto.

"Que bom te ver, Harry, querido! Vejo que você seguiu minhas orientações de comer direito, está um homem! Sente-se, sente-se! O jantar está quase pronto! O pai de vocês não voltará tão cedo hoje, portanto não vamos esperá-lo."

Após o breve comentário da Sra. Weasley, ela começou a colocar os pratos na mesa e a servir o jantar. Os seis comeram tudo o que puderam e depois de muito conversar, resolveram se deitar.

No dia seguinte, Harry e Rony acordaram cedo e decidiram visitar o Beco Diagonal para comprar os materiais de Harry. Desaparataram no Caldeirão Furado e foram dar uma volta. Era mais ou menos meio dia quando foram até a _Floreios e Borrões_ para finalmente buscar os livros de Harry mas, antes mesmo de checarem a lista, avistaram Hermione no mezanino da loja, dispersa na leitura de um livro muito grande.

Seus cabelos castanhos continuavam os mesmos, embora um pouco menos rebeldes. Seu corpo, por outro lado, havia mudado bastante (ou os olhos deles é que decidiram finalmente mudar de foco, não podiam dizer). Hermione apresentava curvas muito marcadas, usava uma blusa que deixava seu busto muito atraente e suas pernas pareciam mais grossas e delineadas. Seu olhar fixo e atento também esbanjava sensualidade, o que deixou muito claro para os amigos que ela não era mais a garotinha da qual se lembravam. Rony quase deixou escapar um fio de baba na parte esquerda da boca, mas Harry percebeu e fechou a boca do amigo antes que acontecesse. Quando ela avistou os dois, abriu um largo sorriso, largou o livro em um canto e foi correndo abraçá-los. Tinha um ar de extrema satisfação e seus olhos brilhavam muito.

"Harry! Rony! Que surpresa maravilhosa!" disse Hermione, entusiasmada, enquanto abraçava os dois garotos.

"Também nos é surpresa, Mione! Que saudades!" disse Harry, com um largo sorriso no rosto.

"Vo-você tá di-diferente, Mione!" gaguejou um Rony de orelhas muito vermelhas.

Hermione corara um pouco e Harry fingira admirar o teto. _É claro que ele não a esqueceria assim tão fácil. Você mesma não sabia dizer se tinha se esquecido dele. Ele parece muito mais velho do que você se lembrava. Parece mais homem. Está mais atraente, mais forte, ainda mais vermelho. Mas não se precipite, você prometeu. Prometeu que esperaria para ver se a teimosia e o desinteresse dele pareceriam tão perfeitos agora que você não estava para morrer a qualquer momento. _ Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, ela respondeu.

"Claro, Rony! Da mesma maneira que você e o Harry!" disse depressa. "Vamos logo procurar seus livros, imagino que estão aqui pra isso!" e puxou os garotos.

Os dois não tardaram a obedecer, visto que estavam sem jeito diante da mulher que se tornara Hermione. Quando estavam procurando pelo "Livro Padrão de Feitiços – 7ª série", avistaram uma cabeça conhecida.

"Ora, ora, se não é nosso amigo Malfoy!" desdenhou Rony. _Agora ele pagaria. Pagaria por toda a humilhação, por todo o desdém, por tantos insultos. Você faria de tudo para que o ano de Draco Malfoy em Hogwarts fosse o pior da vida do rapaz, e essa era uma das suas maiores disposições. Ele chamara Hermione de sangue-ruim, chamara você de pobre e podre, insultara Harry quantas vezes fosse possível. Mas agora ele não tinha mais nada e você tinha tudo (quase tudo). _

"Rony, sem intrigas, por favor!" pediu Hermione, mas já era demasiado tarde.

"Weasley." respondeu Malfoy, com um sorriso irônico (embora com um olhar que parecera a Hermione cheio de algo que ela não soube descrever).

De repente, Narcisa aparecera ao lado do filho.

"Como ousa conversar com quem destruiu nossa família?" murmurou para Draco, em um tom que misturava raiva e indignação.

Hermione abrira levemente os lábios, chocada. Rony permaneceu cheio de ódio no olhar e Harry simplesmente fitou a cena de modo indiferente.

"Não converso com esse tipo de gente, mamãe." respondeu Draco, com uma voz muito educada, que impressionara Harry e Hermione. "Esse Weasley idiota quem veio me atormentar."

Ao terminar a frase, todos agora perceberam a expressão triste que se passava pela face do loiro. Não havia mais sorriso desdenhoso e nem olhar malicioso.

"Espero que seja a última vez que se meta com essa gente, filho." as orelhas de Rony coraram na hora. "Não quero ver você respondendo a provocações estúpidas." continuou Narcisa, que destilou um olhar de puro ódio para Harry e depois voltou a mirar o filho.

"Certo, mamãe." murmurou Draco, desgostoso enquanto Rony ria abertamente.

"Mamãezinha! O que a senhora quiser!" caçoou Rony, se divertindo.

"Vamos embora, querido. Ignore-os." murmurou a Draco, que olhou Rony do jeito mais maldoso que conseguiu forjar antes de dar as costas ao trio.

"Vocês viram, que ridículo!" disse Rony, entre risos.

"Sabe, Rony," começou Harry, apreensivo. "Acho que não vai ser uma boa idéia atormentá-lo esse ano, você..."

"O quê? Harry, você está com febre?" interrompeu Rony, colocando a mão na testa do amigo como se medisse sua temperatura. "Depois de tudo que ele fez e disse de você!"

"Rony, o Harry tem razão." disse Hermione, ainda absorta em pensamentos. "Ele pode ter sido o babaca que for, mas não vamos nos rebaixar ao nível dele. Não precisamos disso."

"Não entendo vocês dois!" berrou Rony, com as orelhas muito vermelhas de raiva. "Ele sempre fez questão de ressaltar o pior de nós sempre que a gente se esbarrava! Eu quero mais é que ele sofra o tanto que nos incomodou!"

"Ainda que ele mereça sofrer. Perder o pai é algo muito maior do que os insultos infantis de sempre, Rony." completou Harry, com um quê de tristeza na voz. "Não temos esse direito, e como a Mione disse, não precisamos nos rebaixar ao nível dele."

Rony abriu a boca pra responder, mas Hermione o interrompeu.

"Tenho pena dele, Rony. Nunca o vi desse jeito antes."

"Vocês estão loucos! Vou para casa, por Merlin!" bufou Rony, muito nervoso, e em seguida desapareceu com um estalo.

"Ainda bem que você entende, Harry." suspirou Hermione. "Mas e aí, como vai a vida pós-Voldemort?" perguntou, agora sorrindo.

"Muito bem! Viajei um pouco, e agora moro com os Weasley!" sorriu o moreno, enquanto caminhavam até a fila para pagar os livros.

Passaram uma tarde agradável. Tomaram um sorvete um pouco antes de se despedirem, e Harry aparatou para sua nova casa, deixando Hermione sentada em uma das mesas da sorveteria.

_Draco Malfoy estava tão diferente quanto poderia estar, e isso a incomodava. Você estava tão acostumada a odiá-lo que sentir pena parecia algo distante e inconveniente (fazia você perder seu tempo refletindo sobre ele). Você nunca perdeu seu tempo pensando em Draco Malfoy. E aí você se justifica afirmando que é só porque agora você tem tempo a perder. Mas você está intrigada, e você no fundo sabe que está à beira de transformar a mágoa dele no seu novo bicho de estimação. _

"Não."

**xx**

Rony, muito mal-humorado, adentrou a sala d'A Toca sem olhar para os lados. _Você deixaria o Malfoy no fundo do poço nem que tivesse que o fazer sozinho. Era a sua palavra. Compaixão era uma palavra cujo significado você fizera questão de esquecer no ano que passara. Você nunca fora muito superior antes, mesmo. Sempre fora o pobretão escondido na sorte de Harry Potter, nadando em sua fama. Se rebaixar ao nível de quem quer que fosse não faria porra de diferença nenhuma._

"Boa tarde, filho!" disse o Sr. Weasley, entusiasmado, quando avistou Rony entrando com cara de poucos amigos.

"Boa tarde, pai." resmungou Rony, não se importando em manter um tom educado na voz, e se jogou na poltrona mais próxima.

"O que aconteceu, Rony?" perguntou Gina, que estava na poltrona do lado.

"Harry e Mione!" esbravejou o rapaz. "Acreditam que eles defenderam o Malfoy quando fui caçoar dele?"

"Não fizeram mais do que deveriam, filho." começou o Sr. Weasley "A família Malfoy não está passando por bons momentos. Narcisa defendeu com unhas e dentes a liberdade de Draco, abrindo mão de muitos privilégios para isso. Eles só querem viver em paz, e têm direito a tal."

"Quero que se dane aquele maldito! Não me importa se o desgraçado do pai dele foi beijado por mil dementadores!" berrou Rony, com as orelhas muito vermelhas, quase levantando da poltrona, quando a Sra. Weasley apareceu.

"Você não diria isso se fosse com você, Ronald." disse ela severamente. "Não quero nem sonhar em ouvir você dizendo uma coisa dessas novamente. Esse ódio todo só te faz mal e mostra como você ainda não cresceu como seu corpo demonstra. E não diga nada."

Rony abriu levemente os lábios, chocado, e fitou a mãe com o olhar mais indignado que conseguiu.

"Sim, mãe." disse, calmamente, e subiu as escadas para seu quarto.

Após algumas horas, Harry chegara. Sentara-se na sala com Gina e passara alguns minutos conversando sobre assuntos banais, deixando o episódio de raiva de Rony de lado. Harry e Gina passaram um tempo juntos durante o sexto ano de Harry em Hogwarts. No entanto, depois de o trio partir em busca das horcruxes, o breve relacionamento permaneceu em aberto, não tendo sido retomado antes da viagem de Harry. Ele ainda sentia o mesmo (senão ainda mais) pela ruiva, que agora parecia muito mais atraente aos seus olhos.

Foi então que uma batida na porta interrompeu a conversa: Hermione chegava com seu malão e com Bichento, para passar a semana que antecedia o início das aulas na casa dos Weasley a convite de Gina.

"Que bom que você recebeu tão rápido a minha coruja!" sorriu Gina, que agora estava indo em direção à amiga para abraçá-la. "Ela ficará aqui nessa última semana, Harry, e vamos pra Hogwarts juntos!"

"Por que você não nos disse?" começou Harry, surpreso.

"Era pra ser surpresa!" sorri Hermione.

"Que bom!" disse a Sra. Weasley surgindo da cozinha, enxugando as mãos no avental. "Venha cá, querida, deixe-me te abraçar! E ah, Harry, Arthur está te esperando na cozinha!"

Quando Harry se retirou, as três mulheres ficaram sozinhas na sala.

"Hermione, querida! Como você está linda!" disse a Sra. Weasley, em um tom quase maternal. Após o término do relacionamento de Hermione com o filho, a Sra. Weasley desejou que ela nunca mais pisasse n'A Toca pelo estado em que deixara Rony. Após muitas conversas e um pouco de esforço, no entanto, a matriarca percebeu que esse tipo de coisa era muito comum, e Rony já estava melhor de qualquer forma.

"Obrigada!" respondeu a menina, sem jeito. "Vocês viram o Rony?"

"Ele deve estar trancado no quarto dele, Mione" disse Gina em tom de tédio, embora tivesse notado a leve mudança na expressão facial da mãe. "Você precisava ver a tendência para matar que ele tinha quando chegou! Afinal, o que aconteceu exatamente?"

"Outra hora eu te explico, Gina! Preciso conversar com ele." respondeu um tom preocupado, seguindo em direção às escadas.

**xx**

Hermione estava na porta do quarto de Rony. Entreabriu-a com delicadeza e reparou que o lugar estava intacto. Paredes e teto laranja, com todos os pôsteres do Chudley Cannons que ele conseguira obter. Ao continuar correndo os olhos pelo cômodo, avistou Rony em sua cama, observando o jardim pela janela. Estava sério e pensativo. _Você sabia que não deixaria de admirá-lo assim tão cedo. Por mais que fosse melhor esperar, e por mais que ele parecesse a mesma criança de sempre, ele ainda era tão vermelho quanto poderia ser (e isso te enfeitiçava). Essa era a definição que você mais gostava de refletir sobre: ele era vermelho. Explosivo, teimoso, intenso, difícil. Você podia ficar horas ali observando o quanto o contraste dos olhos azuis dele com o cabelo tão vermelho te lembravam os verões na Riviera (mas na verdade você não podia)._

"Não quero ver ninguém... Hermione? O que você está fazendo aqui?" começara a berrar o garoto. Suas orelhas coraram. "Ou melhor, o que você quer aqui? Porque não vai dar uma volta na mansão dos Malfoy? É provavelmente muito melhor do que essa merda!"

"Cala a boca, Rony! Você sabe que eu odeio o Malfoy! Nunca trocaria você por aquele metido!" berrara Hermione, na iminência de começar a chorar.

"Mas há algumas horas você não dizia isso! Até defendeu ele!" berrara Rony, mais alto, em resposta.

"E ainda defendo! Ninguém merece isso Rony, poxa!" ofegava Hermione, agora se acalmando. "Eu só quero que fique tudo bem entre a gente, e isso envolve você parar de ser tão criança e perceber que não vai ganhar nada de bom por importunar o Malfoy!"

"Sai do meu quarto. Agora." disse o ruivo, rangendo os dentes enquanto abria a porta e apontava a saída para a garota.

"Claro, o que você quiser. Mas não diga que eu não tentei." finalizou Hermione, com lágrimas nos olhos, ao deixar o quarto de Rony.

Ronald Weasley era uma pessoa muito difícil. _Você ouviu isso mesmo. Ela disse que estava tentando e disse que quer que tudo fique bem entre você e ela. E você estragou tudo, de novo. Você sempre estraga tudo. Mas ela se manteve firme defendendo o Malfoy, não é? Aquele filho da puta continuava atrapalhando sua vida, mesmo quando não fazia nada. _

Hermione então seguiu para o quarto de Gina, onde encontrou a amiga e Harry esperando por ela para descobrirem o motivo de toda a gritaria vinda do quarto de Rony. A morena contou da briga com o ruivo, aos prantos, enquanto os outros dois ouviam atentamente.

"Vou conversar com ele, Mione." disse um Harry decidido, mas antes que Hermione pudesse impedi-lo ele já havia partido.

**xx**

Na semana que passou antes dos quatro embarcarem para Hogwarts, Rony estivera um pouco mais calmo do que antes da conversa com Harry, embora ainda só murmurasse "obrigada", "licença" e "por favor" para Hermione. O ruivo ainda estava muito chateado pelo fato de a amiga ter defendido Malfoy, mas depois de tanta gente achar tal ato natural, decidiu abrir uma trégua temporária (principalmente depois de discutir consigo mesmo a possibilidade de toda essa raiva ser apenas ciúmes).

No dia primeiro de setembro, Rony, Gina, Harry e Hermione se despediram do Senhor e da Sra. Weasley, que os encheram de recomendações sobre comida, confusões, responsabilidades, estudos e várias outras coisas a que eles decidiram não prestar atenção. Despediram-se carinhosamente e aparataram, com a promessa de começar o ano que tinha tudo para ser o melhor de suas vidas.

* * *

**NA: **Espero que vocês tenham gostado! Pretendo ir postando os capítulos com um intervalo não muito pequeno (por causa da minha rotina etc), mas é claro que se eu receber algumas reviews ou algum retorno minha animação vai aumentar consideravelmente! Gostaria de verdade de saber o que vocês acharam, tanto quem já leu a fanfic antiga quanto quem começou lendo essa versão! Estou ansiosa, juro! E obrigada! :)


	4. 2: Quebrado

É uma pena, mas nada me pertence.

* * *

**Capítulo Dois: Quebrado**

* * *

O trio e Gina desaparataram na plataforma 9¾ e logo se surpreenderam.

"Isso é... horrível!" exclamou Gina, assustada, quando observou a estação. O número de alunos este ano estava um pouco reduzido se comparado ao normal.

"Por que será que falta tanta gente?" perguntou Rony, intrigado.

Foi Harry quem respondeu. Na verdade era óbvio que alguns alunos deixariam a escola após a Guerra, principalmente os sonserinos. A maioria dos mais velhos era filha de Comensal, queriam evitar escândalos.

"Malfoy bem que podia ter sido um deles." murmurou o ruivo em resposta, recebendo um olhar repreensivo de Harry.

"Vamos deixá-lo de lado, pelo menos por hoje?" disse Hermione, querendo acabar logo com o assunto.

"Gente, falando no Malfoy, olhem ali." comentou Gina.

Todos olharam para o canto da estação, onde Draco se despedia de Narcisa com um abraço apertado.

Em seguida, ele entrou no trem. Estava sozinho.

"Acho que ele perdeu todos os amiguinhos!" ria-se Rony, com os olhos brilhando.

"Ronald, temos que conversar com o responsável pelo trem para sabermos sobre nossas responsabilidades de monitores desse ano." cortou Hermione, que claramente não queria prolongar o assunto Malfoy.

"Odeio que me chamem de Ronald, _Granger._" retrucou Rony, rangendo os dentes.

"Que bom que você lembra meu sobrenome, Rony." respondeu rapidamente, puxando o ruivo para dentro do trem. "A gente se vê no trem, certo, Harry?" e piscou para o garoto, já sabendo o que ele iria fazer.

Gina não entendera muito bem, e Rony estava muito nervoso para perceber. Os dois monitores desapareceram dentro do trem.

"Er, Gina..." começou Harry, suas bochechas corando ligeiramente.

"Sim, Harry?" a garota nem sonhara em perceber o fato, estava tranquilamente acariciando Bichento, que se encontrava em seu colo.

"Você... ainda sente alguma coisa por mim?" dissera tudo muito rápido, a garota parou de chofre largando um Bichento assustado no chão.

"Er, não sei exatamente o que te dizer Harry..." respondeu, enrubescendo. _Harry Potter ainda a queria. O grande herói do mundo bruxo ainda estava interessado em você, uma pobretona com nada mais a oferecer que umas boas azarações e uns ossos bonitos. Você sabia que não precisaria pensar duas vezes._

"Pense sobre isso."

"Vou pensar." sorriu Gina, já sabendo a resposta. "Vamos procurar uma cabine?"

"É, acho melhor nós irmos... tem menos alunos esse ano, mas não são tão poucos, não é?" e seguiram para dentro do trem, encontrando rapidamente uma cabine desocupada.

**xx**

Enquanto isso, Rony e Hermione, que haviam sido alertados por um estudante do quarto ano que a Professora Mcgonagall (cuja presença no trem era uma surpresa) estava procurando por eles, caminhavam (corriam) pelos corredores do trem até a primeira cabine, que era onde eram esperados.

"Sentem-se Granger, Weasley. Prazer em revê-los." ordenou a professora, com um sorriso disfarçado no rosto.

Os dois passaram a observar os presentes agora. Lá estavam todos os monitores do 7º ano, menos Pansy Parkinson. Hermione esboçara um sorriso de gratidão ao perceber que não teria que agüentar a voz estridente e as risadas maldosas da sonserina.

"Sr. Malfoy, onde está a Srta. Parkinson?" perguntou Minerva.

"Ela não voltará para a escola, professora. Está em Beuxbatouns." respondeu o loiro educadamente, mirando a janela. Rony pôde jurar tê-lo ouvido murmurar "E eu deveria estar em Durmstrang".

"Certo, então posso começar. Este ano, decidi que lhes informaria quem seriam os monitores-chefe pessoalmente." Hermione estremeceu ao ouvir a professora: havia se esquecido completamente que dois alunos deveriam ter recebido o distintivo alguns dias antes da volta às aulas. De repente se sentiu aliviada por não ter lembrado antes, ou já estaria desesperada. "Peço-lhes desculpa por poupá-los dos muitos cumprimentos que receberiam."

Todos passaram a observar a professora (que agora sorria) de forma tensa, com exceção de Draco, que continuava mirando alguma coisa além da paisagem. Ele sabia que não seria escolhido monitor-chefe de qualquer forma, então não faria diferença.

"Srta. Abbott e Sr. Finch-Fletchley, parabéns pelos seus novos cargos." disse carinhosamente, sorrindo para ambos, que agradeceram e retribuíram o sorriso. Todos olharam para os novos monitores-chefes com expressões indiferentes, exceto Hermione, que pareceu muito alarmada. "Achamos que seria uma boa idéia os senhores imporem as regras para seus colegas." e deu uma piscadela a todos os outros, que sorriram despreocupados.

"Professora, será que eu poderia falar com a senhora um instante?" perguntou Hermione, que ainda não digerira a idéia de não ter sido escolhida como esperava.

"Claro, Srta. Granger" respondeu com um leve sorriso e se encaminhou até o corredor entre as cabines com a garota, para que ninguém as ouvisse. "Imagino que a senhorita está se perguntando o porquê de escolhermos a Srta. Abbott e não você, correto?"

"Sim, é isso mesmo, professora." disse, decidida.

"Apesar de lhe privar de algo de grande valor acadêmico, creio que seus estudos por si só lhe trarão mérito suficiente para se tornar uma das alunas mais brilhantes que Hogwarts já viu. Considere o ano livre das obrigações de monitora-chefe como um presente de fim de Guerra," Hermione esboçou um sorriso fraco, ao que a Profª McGonagall continuou. "e como mais tempo livre para estudar para os seus NIEMs. Lembre-se que não aceito nada menos que um _Ótimo_ em minha matéria." completou, com uma piscadela.

"Entendo. Desculpe, professora." disse a garota, sem jeito.

"Não é necessário se desculpar, apenas aproveite o que Hogwarts pode oferecer!" respondeu, sorrindo. "Agora venha cá, tenho que passar alguns outros recados pra vocês."

Quando as duas voltaram à cabine, encontraram um Weasley de pé, com as orelhas vermelhas, quase atacando um Malfoy muito calmo, ainda observando a janela.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" berrou McGonagall, e Rony sentou-se rapidamente.

"Ele me ofendeu, eu respondi e ele ficou nervoso, o que não é nenhuma novidade quando falamos de um Weasley, professora."respondeu calmamente Malfoy, e deu um sorrisinho irônico finalmente virando-se para olhar os outros.

"Você deve tê-lo ofendido antes, Malfoy." disse Hermione, que finalmente entendeu o porquê de Malfoy não tirar os olhos da janela. Draco não conseguia mais esconder que alguma coisa dentro dele estava diferente. Apesar de manter o sorriso e o tom de voz maliciosos, sua tristeza transbordava através de seus olhos.

"Pois é, Granger, mas não foi assim." respondeu ele, rispidamente. "E não se meta onde não foi chamada."

"Achei que você fosse defender ele, Hermione!" interrompeu Rony, muito nervoso. O comentário do ruivo chamou muita atenção, despertando o interesse de todos os presentes (inclusive da professora McGonagall, que passou a observá-lo de forma curiosa).

"Mas estou defendendo você, Rony! Saco! Por que você insiste em achar que eu prefiro o Malfoy a você?" disse a garota, se arrependendo imediatamente do que dissera, pois Draco agora carregava um sorriso triunfal no rosto.

"Simples, Granger, porque eu sou lindo e gostoso, e principalmente porque eu _não sou um pobretão que não tem onde cair morto._"disse o loiro, tranquilamente.

"Idiota nojento!" berrou Rony, agora muito mais nervoso que antes. _Você vai socar a cara deste imbecil assim que a professora McGonagall tirar os olhos dela de cima de você. Esse infeliz vai sentir na pele o que você sentiu (e continua sentindo), ele vai saber que você não está para brincadeiras agora que está por cima. Por cima. Você riu da sua própria estupidez. Um Weasley nunca ficava por cima._

"Rony, pare, por favor! Se você não percebeu, a professora Mcgonagall quer falar!" disse a garota, que havia percebido que todos estavam se divertindo muito com a briga, e que McGonagall estava batendo a ponta do pé esperando impacientemente que aquela briga idiota terminasse.

"Que bom que vocês finalmente perceberam isso." disse ela, severamente. "Bom, este ano a monitoria vai ser dividida em duplas." Rony e Hermione já estavam se entreolhando quando a professora continuou. "E os monitores-chefes é que serão responsáveis pela escolha das duplas e pelo local da monitoria." e sorriu a todos. "Bom, espero que aproveitem seu último ano em Hogwarts, mas não deixem os estudos de lado, os NIEM's é que vão decidir o futuro de vocês quando deixarem a Escola. Eu já vou indo, Sr. Finch-Fletchley e Srta. Abbott, quando chegarmos à escola, gostaria que vocês passassem em minha sala após a cerimônia de abertura."

"Certo, professora!" respondeu Justino, com um sorriso triunfante no rosto, e Ana assentiu.

"Boa tarde pra vocês." disse, e em seguida se retirou da cabine. Alguns outros já estavam indo também quando Justino gritou:

"Ei! Voltem aqui! Vamos dividir vocês e passar as tarefas!" disse, impaciente.

"Achei que pudéssemos deixar isso pra outra hora." disse Téo Boot, da Corvinal. "É que nós estamos com pressa, o carrinho de doces vai passar em alguns minutos e..."

"Ah, sim, claro, claro, vejamos..." disse Ana, um pouco antes de trocar algumas palavras ao pé do ouvido de Justino. "Suzana Bones, você vai com o Téo."

"A Parkinson não está aqui, né? Ela seria o par perfeito pra você, Weasley..." e Rony fingiu vomitar. "Mas já que ela não está, você fica sozinho até que nós conversemos com a professora McGonagall sobre isso."

Rony sacudiu os ombros, indiferente. Pelo menos não teria ninguém supervisionando suas tarefas.

"Ok." disse o ruivo, olhando para Hermione, que começava a empalidecer.

"E você, Granger, vai com o Malfoy. Perfeito!" concluiu Justino, com um sorriso maldoso estampado no rosto.

"Eu não vou fazer par com esse babaca, Justino!" explodira Hermione. "Eu prefiro renunciar ao cargo de monitora a acompanhar esse..."

"Esse o quê, Granger? Você acha que eu estou muito feliz em fazer par com você?" soltou o loiro com uma tranqüilidade que nunca parecera mais irritante para Hermione.

"Ei, chega vocês dois, nós ainda não resignamos as tarefas! Shiu! Todos sentados, por favor! Vocês podem brigar depois!" mas ninguém ouvira Ana Abbott. Hermione agora estava berrando com um Malfoy que continuava sentado, sem nem ao menos olhar pra ela.

"Olha Granger, eu não quero discutir com você, a gente não precisa necessariamente ser parzinho, ou você vai levar esses dois ao pé da letra? Relaxa!" ele estava sendo estranhamente educado com a garota, o que incomodou um pouco Rony.

"Você não é ninguém pra me mandar relaxar!" sibilou a garota em resposta, enquanto os monitores-chefe passavam as tarefas para os outros monitores, depois de perceber que aqueles dois não teriam jeito.

"Ei, Ana, o que a gente vai ter que fazer? Monitorar o quê?" disse Malfoy, calmamente, ignorando uma Hermione que bufava a sua frente.

"Olha, vocês vão monitorar o sétimo andar. Pelo menos ninguém vai ser obrigado a ouvir os seus gritos com freqüência." destilou um Justino aparentemente muito feliz com a idéia de vê-los juntos.

"Pelo menos o sétimo andar é grande e eu não vou ter que olhar pra sua cara." resmungara Hermione para Draco, que estava checando suas unhas de uma maneira extremamente irritante.

"Eu que o diga. Definitivamente não seria uma boa idéia ficar trombando com uma sangue-ruim que nem você pelos corredores a toda hora." Disse o loiro. Naquele momento Hermione estava disposta a lançar uma azaração horrível no rapaz, mas foi quando percebeu que ele não pareceu realmente querer dizer isso. Achou curioso.

Mas Draco reparara que a menina o estava fitando estranhamente e voltou a mirar a janela, agora apreensivo, questionando-se sobre sua vulnerabilidade e sua fraqueza. _Você não pode continuar sustentando essa imagem, ela já não lhe cabe mais. O sangue já não faz tanta diferença assim._ _Dividira o mundo, destruíra famílias, afastara pessoas. Mas finda a Guerra, não significava mais nada. Depois de tudo pelo que você passara, o sangue se mostrara só líquido. Nada mais que pedisse por arrogância ou não condescendência. _

Agora só estavam Draco, Hermione e Rony na cabine, todos já haviam se retirado uma vez que Ana e Justino resignaram todas as tarefas.

Rony estranhou o fato de Hermione não ter se movido para enfeitiçar Draco, e uma pontinha de ciúme brotou dentro dele novamente.

"Por que você não fez nada, Hermione? Ele te insultou!" perguntou, tentando ser simpático para a garota não lhe dar uma patada. Afinal, por mais que fosse irritante imaginar Hermione defendendo Malfoy, estava claro que ela o odiava.

"Porque ele simplesmente não quis dizer isso, Rony." respondeu a garota, sorrindo.

"E desde quando você lê mentes?" perguntou Rony, um pouco confuso. Malfoy continuava ali no canto, observando a janela.

"Não, Rony. Mas olhos não mentem. Agora vamos deixar esse idiota aí pensando na vida, coitado, vamos procurar o Harry e a Gina." não deveria ter dito isso. Malfoy levantou de supetão e começou a encarar Hermione com o mais puro ódio no olhar, e nem tentava mais esconder o que se passava com ele. Tinha uma expressão de quem quis chorar durante muito tempo, misturado com um ódio tão grande, que seus olhos chegavam a brilhar. O cinzento azulado se transformara em cinza escuro, e ele já estava apunhalando a varinha, quando Rony interveio.

"Nem pense nisso, Malfoy." disse, intrigado com o outro garoto. Nesse momento, embora sendo no mínimo uns dez centímetros mais alto que Draco, ele se sentira ridiculamente menor.

"Não se meta, Weasley, idiota. E você, Granger-metida-a-sabe-tudo, _nunca_ repita isso. Eu não sou e nunca serei digno de pena." sibilou, cerrando os dentes. Pareceu realmente abalado com o comentário.

"O que tanto te aflige assim, Malfoy?" perguntou a garota, num tom límpido, sincero.

"Vão embora daqui, antes que eu faça qualquer coisa que eu não quero fazer." ele apertava a varinha com tanta força que seus nós dos dedos estavam brancos.

Rony começou a curtir a brincadeira.

"Hum, a gente não vai sair daqui até que você diga por que está assim tão estressado, Draquinho..." disse, caçoando do loiro.

Hermione sorriu, fingindo gostar da brincadeira, mas na verdade só estava prolongando a situação para saber o real motivo da fragilidade de Malfoy. _Você está fazendo isso apenas porque quer colocar um ponto final na sua preocupação sem cabimento. Mas você no fundo sabe que existe alguma coisa a mais que a sua curiosidade. A sua compaixão era um poço tão fundo que às vezes você sentia que ela te puxava para um abismo desconhecido. Mas você sentia cheiro de madeira e ouvia Joplin quando as cores do abismo eram verde e prata. E isso te incomodava de um jeito que você simplesmente não conseguia explicar. _

"Meu pai foi morto, se lembram?" berrou Draco. "Meus amigos foram todos embora!" explodiu de novo. "É suficiente pra vocês me verem desse jeito ou ainda querem que eu me humilhe mais para que vocês possam ir embora?" e virou para olhar pra janela de novo, buscando alguma coisa que o deixasse mais calmo.

Hermione gelou. _Você sabia que a partir daquele momento, estava tão presa a ele quanto nunca esteve a Rony. E Rony era sol, e Riviera. Você tinha essa mania de consertar as coisas e você sabia que um dia ela te destruiria, mas você simplesmente não podia lidar com coisas quebradas. E Draco Malfoy (madeira, Joplin, verde e prata) estava quebrado. Tão quebrado quanto você nunca imaginou que alguém pudesse estar._

"Ah, acho que vamos ficar aqui, não, Hermione? Está ótimo!" riu-se Rony, que se acomodara num assento da cabine, divertido com a situação.

"Ronald, vai embora daqui agora." Hermione tentou conter a grosseria na voz, mas já era tarde. Malfoy virou, confuso, e Rony levantou com as orelhas muito vermelhas, quase cuspindo fogo pelo nariz.

"Você não manda em mim." respondeu, e descontroladamente agarrou os braços de Hermione.

"Ei, você está me machucando! Rony, me solta!" disse a garota, tentando se desvencilhar do ruivo.

"Solta ela, Weasley," começou Draco, que acalmara-se. "ou terei que te enfeitiçar."

Rony soltou os braços de Hermione, percebendo o que acabara de fazer. _Você acabou de quebrar em mil pedaços a porcelana que tentou fazer as coisas ficarem bem. Você é um grosso. Você nunca teria a majestade do filho da puta na sua frente, e você nunca teria a glória e o poder de Harry. Você é um grosso. _

"Hermione." murmurou o ruivo, sem olhá-la nos olhos. Suas orelhas estavam vermelhas, e ele se retirou em seguida, envergonhado.

Hermione fitou o ruivo saindo da sala, apreensiva. _Ele era vermelho. E ele explodia, e a machucava. No fundo você sabia que ele também estava quebradiço. Você soube disso quando ele deixou você e Harry sozinhos daquela vez. Mas você também soube que ele era sua infância colorida e que ele se refazia quando ele voltou e a salvou da solidão (e a tomou no beijo mais doce que você já deu). Você sempre aceitava._

Malfoy olhou-a, sentindo no ar uma tristeza velada. Uma pequena lágrima escapou dos olhos de Hermione e Malfoy notou como o castanho podia ser profundo e bonito. A morena limpou a gotícula teimosa e colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha, num gesto nervoso. O loiro então reparou no quanto os dedos finos de Hermione eram delicados perto de seus cabelos (que pareciam muito menos armados que ele conseguia se lembrar).

"Obrigada por não dizer nada." murmurou Hermione, quando notou que o loiro a observava. Draco permaneceu em silêncio, sustentando o olhar dela. "E desculpe pela arrogância em relação à monitoria."

"Não se preocupe." concluiu Draco, dando de ombros. "Acho bom você ir procurar logo o Potter, ele deve estar preocupado." acrescentou rapidamente.

"Sim. Até logo." murmurou Hermione, saindo da cabine e deixando-o sozinho.

Draco observara a morena deixando a cabine e pegou-se pensando no que acabara de acontecer. Ele acabara de deixar bem claro para o Weasley e para a Granger o quanto estava fraco. _Você sabia que Weasley usaria aquilo contra você mais cedo ou mais tarde. De uma forma estranha, você não estava preocupado com isso. Porque você quase pôde pegar no ar a fraqueza dele, também. Granger. Você se sentiu idiota por sorrir ao se lembrar do arco-íris que você viu na lágrima que ela deixou escorrer pelo Weasley. O arco-íris com cheiro de pêra. Você era um idiota. _

**xx**

Hermione, no caminho para a cabine onde os outros estavam, pegou-se divagando sobre o quanto uma figura familiar forte pode influenciar uma pessoa e no quanto ter perdido o pai fez diferença na personalidade de Malfoy. _Você passou sete anos da vida tendo a certeza de que nunca seria capaz de manter um diálogo decente com ele. Ele sempre lhe pareceu descerebrado, altamente influenciável e tão infantil quanto fosse possível, se gabando sempre do que possuía a mais que os outros. E, no entanto, esse baque aparentemente o fizera de certa forma avaliar o modo como tratava as pessoas (porque ele não pareceu tão feliz ao insultar você, afinal). Depois de tudo pelo que ele passara, o sangue se mostrara só líquido. A carne era o que importava, você sabia. _

A morena finalmente encontrara a cabine que Harry e Gina estavam, mas achou melhor não incomodar os dois. No Beco Diagonal enquanto tomavam sorvete, Harry havia contado pra ela que tentaria se reconciliar com Gina. Ele finalmente havia percebido que ela era a garota com quem ele queria viver a vida toda, e esperou até o começo das aulas para conversar com a ruiva. Pelo jeito havia dado certo. Sorriu e deu meia volta, não tardando a encontrar uma cabine vazia onde pôde se trocar. Um tempo depois de a garota estar devidamente vestida, uma batida na porta quebrou o silêncio.

"Entre." disse, calmamente.

"Mione? Posso?" era Rony.

"À vontade." respondeu indiferente.

"Sabe, eu queria me desculpar, Mione. Eu tenho agido como um idiota, você sabe que a última coisa que eu queria era te machucar." desabafou o garoto, um pouco sem graça.

Hermione abriu um largo sorriso, e não pensou duas vezes antes de desculpá-lo. Abraçaram-se bem forte, e passaram o resto da viagem juntos, dividindo os doces que Rony havia comprado antes de encontrá-la e conversando sobre coisas banais. Já estava ficando escuro quando Harry e Gina se juntaram a eles. Quando chegaram na estação, cumprimentaram Hagrid com um aceno e embarcaram como de costume nas carruagens, deixando os primeiranistas para os monitores mais novos.

"Acho que este ano o discurso vai ser interessante!" comentava Neville com Simas, quando desembarcaram nos limites do castelo "Oi gente! E aí, como estão?" exclamou o rapaz, alegremente, ao avistar o quarteto.

"Muito bem, Neville!" sorriu Hermione, enquanto caminhavam em direção ao castelo "E você?"

"Ah, estou ótimo! Passei esse tempo todo estudando!" sorriu o garoto, com os olhos brilhando. Neville também estava um pouco diferente. Estava um pouco maior que o normal (não tão alto como Rony e Harry), mais magro e ligeiramente atraente.

"É, estava precisando!" brincou Rony, que foi repreendido por Hermione.

Adentraram o castelo no horário que costumavam chegar, na hora do jantar. Já estava escuro e a professora Sprout pedia passagem aos estudantes para poder chegar até onde esperaria pelos alunos do primeiro ano, normalmente um pouco nervosos com toda a agitação.

"É tão bom estar de volta!" sorriu Harry, ao observar as torres mais altas do castelo.

"Sim, é muito bom, mesmo!" repetiu Gina, abraçando o garoto e roçando-lhe os lábios.

"Hem-hem." interrompeu Rony, numa imitação perfeita de Dolores Umbridge. "Acho que seria bom se a gente entrasse logo, senão podemos perder o jantar."

"Você só pensa em comida, Rony!" riu-se Hermione. Rony corara um pouco.

"Não é verdade! Vocês sabem que não!"

Todos riram e seguiram seu caminho até o Salão Principal, que agora exibia o céu estrelado lá de fora.

* * *

**N/A: **Tenho um adendo a fazer a minha explicação inicial, rs. A história é contada como se Hogwarts tivesse se mantido fechada no ano em que o trio partiu em busca das horcruxes. Vai ficar tudo bem claro no próximo capítulo.

E aí, o que vocês acharam? Notei que tenho dois seguidores e um favorito, me digam como está ficando! Estou insegura depois de tanto tempo sem escrever, rs. Espero que estejam gostando do andamento da fic. Como eu disse, é minha garotinha dos olhos. Espero um pouco mais de retorno para o próximo capítulo! Obrigada :)


	5. 3: Necessidade

Nada me pertence.

* * *

**Capítulo Três: Necessidade  
**_twisting in my head (leave me)_

* * *

Todos se sentaram em seus velhos lugares na mesa da Grifinória para esperar pelo início da seleção. Após alguns minutos de conversas e brincadeiras nas mesas, a professora Sprout apareceu diante das enormes portas do salão Principal, trazendo uma fila de alunos visivelmente nervosos. Neville e Hermione começaram então a divagar sobre como fora a seleção deles e sobre como era triste o fato de esta ser a última a que eles assistiam como alunos.

Minerva McGonagall levantou-se do lugar no centro da mesa dos professores, ao que o salão se calou.

"Sei que todos estamos ansiosos para o grande banquete que será oferecido logo mais, mas estes alunos aqui estão provavelmente muito mais ansiosos que nós. Que a seleção se inicie." disse, com um sorriso estampado nos lábios finos.

"Eu duvido." bufou Rony, arrancando boas gargalhadas de seus colegas grifinórios.

A seleção se prolongou por alguns minutos, nos quais Harry pode notar que a quantidade de primeiranistas havia aumentado consideravelmente em relação aos últimos dois anos de que ele se lembrava. Quando um último garotinho que se dirigiu à mesa da Lufa-Lufa se acomodou entre os outros, McGonagall se levantou novamente e pigarreou, batendo com um talher em seu cálice para chamar atenção para si.

"Acredito que todos estejam esperando por uma explicação dos acontecimentos do último ano. Ela é longa, e eu estou ansiosa para oferecê-la. O banquete pode esperar mais alguns minutos." Rony torceu o nariz e Harry abaixou a cabeça, sentindo todos os olhares do Salão se voltarem para si.

"Alvo Dumbledore, o maior bruxo que o mundo já viu, trabalhou juntamente com Harry Potter, há dois anos, para desvendar os mistérios que circundavam Lord Voldemort. Em uma noite de Junho, acredito que a maioria se recorda, o professor Snape concluiu o plano que o diretor traçara, assassinando-o." a nova diretora sorriu ao observar o espanto nos rostos de seus alunos. "O professor Snape foi um grande bruxo, foi sim. Arrisco-me a dizer que ele foi o mais fiel membro da Ordem da Fênix, que a essa altura vocês já devem saber do que se tratava. Não duvidem." ela concluiu, firme, ao que os alunos perceberam que a admiração da professora por Severo não poderia ser maior. "No último ano, a desgosto de todos nós, mantivemos a Escola fechada como ordem do Ministério da Magia, como medida de segurança. Um absurdo. Dumbledore nunca teria permitido." uma fina lágrima teimosa escorreu dos olhos da professora, que engoliu com dificuldade e continuou. "Mas, como ia dizendo, foi neste último ano que Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger partiram em busca da destruição de Voldemort. Não posso imaginar quantos perigos esse trio enfrentou para que pudéssemos estar reunidos aqui, agora. E, em Maio, aqui mesmo no castelo (e é apenas por isso que me conformei parcialmente com o fechamento da Escola para os alunos), ocorreu a batalha final, em que Potter finalmente destruiu Tom Riddle Jr. A única maldição imperdoável perdoada." e sorriu, concluindo o discurso.

A grande maioria do Salão levantou e aplaudiu de pé, voltados para a mesa da Grifinória. Hermione sorria, com um leve rubor em suas bochechas. Rony tinha as orelhas muito vermelhas e insistia em observar os desenhos dos pratos, e Harry continuava olhando para baixo, muito sem jeito. Minerva sorriu, e Hagrid quase levantou-se para abraçar Harry (mas fora impedido, com muito esforço, pela professora Sprout, que estava ao seu lado).

"É terminantemente proibida a entrada de qualquer aluno na Floresta Proibida. As escadas se movem, portanto é necessário o máximo de cuidado ao andar por aí desacompanhado. O toque de recolher este ano é às dez horas, e é proibido andar pelos corredores depois desse horário. O Sr. Filch, nosso zelador, se encarregará das devidas punições àqueles que forem encontrados fora da cama em horário desapropriado, desconsiderando os monitores que tem permissão para monitorarem até o horário estabelecido. Os testes de Quadribol começarão na segunda semana de aula e, como eu acredito que vocês estejam com muita fome, bom apetite!" disse a diretora e, com uma palma, todas as mesas se encheram dos mais deliciosos pratos bruxos.

"Já não era sem tempo!" exclamou um Rony afobado, pegando todo o tipo de comida que lhe era alcançável.

"Rony, só você mesmo!" riu Gina, que já estava delicadamente comendo o que havia posto no prato. A ruiva ofereceu uma colherada de sua comida a Harry, que aceitou com um sorriso.

"Merlin, dai-me paciência, casal!" riu-se Hermione. Rony fingiu vomitar.

"Vocês dois, nos deixem!" sorriu Harry, que os observava pensando como seria bom se eles fossem um casal novamente. Os quatro poderiam sair juntos, se divertir, sem que o clima ficasse esquisito entre Rony e Hermione. A morena pareceu notar a forma como Harry olhava para ela e para o ruivo e o repreendeu com o olhar.

"Cada coisa em seu tempo, Harry." ela disse, séria. Harry consentiu, cabisbaixo, e ninguém mais entendeu. Gina já estava cutucando o namorado para que ele a explicasse, quando as mais diversas e saborosas sobremesas pipocaram nas mesas.

"Oba! Pudim! O meu preferido!" exclamou Neville, que até àquela hora estivera comendo silenciosamente, após comentar alguma coisa como "Preciso comer mais devagar e prestando atenção na comida porque se comer depressa corro o risco de engordar de novo e minha avó me mataria se depois de tanto tempo para emagrecer eu acabasse com tudo."

"E o regime, Neville?" advertira Simas, enquanto Rony dilacerava o pedaço gigantesco de pudim que havia escolhido e Harry e Gina trocavam carícias.

"Já te disse que em comemorações eu estou liberado, droga! Se você ficar seguindo o que a minha avó pediu ao pé da letra eu juro que te enfeitiço!" respondeu um pouco bravo, mas sorrira depois de ver que todos estavam rindo, divertidos pelo comentário.

**xx**

Na mesa da Sonserina, Draco sentara-se um pouco afastado da maior concentração de alunos. Estavam conversando muito alto sobre Potter e isso o irritava, ainda que o estivessem insultando. _Você realmente achou que não fossem enfatizar o quanto Potter é um herói e o quanto seus capangas são fiéis e aquela merda toda? Era mais do que óbvio que iriam. Você sabia que doía pensar que todos aqueles filhos da puta que levantaram para aplaudi-los estavam comemorando a morte de seu pai, também. E você continuava pensando. Porque doía, mas o enchia de raiva. E aparentemente, nesse lugar, raiva seria a única coisa que o faria conseguir continuar. Mas aí você viu o rubor nas bochechas da sabe-tudo, e pensou que talvez a raiva fosse só mais fácil. E se sentiu idiota novamente. _

"Ei, Draco, onde está o pessoal da sua turma?" perguntou uma garota muito atraente do sexto ano da Sonserina, que se aproximou sem ele perceber. Ela tinha cabelos castanho-escuros muito compridos e ondulados e olhos negros muito grandes. Draco a observou atentamente antes de responder.

"Eles não voltaram pra escola esse ano, Crossgrove." disse, sem muito interesse. "Achei que você soubesse."

"Eu realmente não sabia, Draco, desculpe... você quer companhia?" perguntou a menina, esboçando um sorriso interessado.

"Pode ficar por aqui." respondeu o loiro, esboçando um sorriso que não soou nem um pouco verdadeiro.

Depois de alguns segundos comendo em silêncio, Myrian Crossgrove decidiu mostrar a que viera.

"Você parece magoado. Posso saber o que aconteceu?"

"Não, não pode saber o que aconteceu, porque não aconteceu nada. E eu mudei de idéia, não quero você do meu lado." respondeu, irritado, não ligando para o fato de ter sido grosso. Draco sabia que teria de enfrentar muitos curiosos o interrogando sobre os acontecimentos recentes na sua família, mas não imaginou que fosse ser tão rápido e de uma forma tão incisiva.

A garota o olhou crispando os lábios e deu de ombros, dando meia-volta e se retirando para junto de suas amigas.

Draco terminou de cutucar a comida em seu prato um pouco antes de as sobremesas surgirem. Vários alunos que estavam próximos a ele avançavam para elas como se nunca tivessem visto comida na vida. O loiro sorriu maliciosamente ao compará-los com os Weasley. Sentiu nojo e decidiu se retirar da mesa, deixando o Salão Principal a passos largos.

**xx**

Na mesa da Grifinória, todos estavam alegres demais, conversando alto, e rindo de coisas banais. Hermione estava começando a se sentir incomodada. _Não é como se você fosse uma pessoa amarga. É só que quando tudo está bom demais, parece mentira._ _Aí você procura algo errado. Alguma coisa quebrada pra você gastar o tempo (que você não terá) consertando. E você olha para a mesa da Sonserina quase instintivamente, e vê o seu novo brinquedo deixando o Salão com cara de poucos amigos. Você sabia que era por causa de Harry. No fim, era tudo sempre por causa dele._

"Ei, o que deu no Malfoy?" perguntou Harry, para alívio de Hermione, que estava receando perguntar o mesmo.

"Ele deve estar com inveja de você, Harry. É sempre por isso." disse Rony. Hermione o fitou intensamente, se perguntando quando é que Rony começara a ler mentes. O ruivo ficou sério demais, e olhou para todas as direções, menos para os olhos verdes do amigo.

"Ele precisa levar os sonserinos para os quartos." continuou Hermione, com um pouco de receio.

"E precisa monitorar com você." completou Rony, numa explosão de maturidade que Hermione nunca achou que pudesse partir dele.

"E voltamos ao Malfoy, mais uma vez na noite. Vocês não cansam?" começou Gina. "Parece que agora que a gente não tem muito mais com o que se preocupar vocês escolheram a dedo alguém para vigiar. E olha só, escolheram muito mal." bufou a ruiva, cruzando os braços. Todos a olharam espantados e Hermione sorriu ao perceber que Gina era muito mais sagaz do que ela pensara.

"Gina tem razão." concluiu a morena. "Precisamos olhar mais para nossos próprios narizes." _Mentirosa._

Rony assentiu, observando um ponto fixo atrás da cabeça de Gina. _Você não estava vigiando aquele filho da puta simplesmente porque não tinha com o que se preocupar. Você se ateve a ele pelo simples fato de que a sua aventura deste ano seria destruí-lo (junto com toda a sua elegância patética). Mas havia Hermione, a porcelana que você continuaria quebrando na tentativa. E aí você simplesmente não sabia mais._

"Vou atrás dele. O sétimo andar é tenebroso." disse Hermione, quebrando o silêncio. A morena levantou e se retirou rapidamente, deixando Rony prestes a dizer alguma coisa.

"Ia me oferecer a acompanhá-la." começou, um pouco confuso. "Estou sem dupla de monitoria, de qualquer jeito."

Harry e Gina permaneceram em silêncio observando o ruivo.

**xx**

_Você sabia que o motivo de ter ido procurá-lo não tinha nada a ver com o sétimo andar. E você sabia que se o encontrasse, não saberia o que dizer. Mas você queria encontrá-lo, só por vê-lo, só pela confirmação de que ele estava bem. Você estava agindo como uma idiota._

Hermione caminhou até os jardins, na esperança de que talvez pudesse avistar Malfoy por ali. Era uma noite quente e sem nuvens, o que deixava o céu muito estrelado. Para sua surpresa (e desgosto), o loiro estava vindo em sua direção.

"Veio me procurar, foi?" bufou Draco, em um tom mal-educado. "Quer saber por que eu pareço magoado, também?"

Hermione não entendeu, mas apreciou o fato de o rapaz estar nervoso com alguma outra coisa. Dessa forma, ele não perceberia que ela realmente tinha ido procurá-lo sem nenhum motivo convincente.

"Só queria lembrá-lo que nossa monitoria começa às dez." inventou, rapidamente. Draco a observou por alguns segundos.

"Sei das minhas obrigações." disse, em um tom de voz cortante, enquanto passava por ela e voltava para o castelo.

_Você poderia dizer que a sabe-tudo estava mentindo só pelo fato de ela ter contorcido o dedo mínimo em um estalo enquanto falava. Mas, nesse momento, você não se importava (porque ela era uma idiota que estava se importando)._

**xx**

Na torre da Grifinória, Rony estava questionando a demora de Hermione, preocupado. Ele sabia que no fundo não havia motivos para se preocupar, pois a amiga sabia se defender muito bem sozinha (talvez até melhor). Mas alguma coisa dizia a ele que Hermione ir atrás de Malfoy não era um bom sinal.

"Harry, será que você pode deixar a Gina de lado um pouco e conversar comigo?" começou, mal-humorado.

"Claro." disse o amigo ao se desvencilhar de Gina, que fez uma cara de poucos amigos ao se retirar para conversar com algumas meninas.

"Você não acha esse lance de a Mione ter ido atrás do Malfoy um pouco estranho? Quero dizer, ele tem que saber das obrigações dele. Se ele deixá-la sozinha vai sofrer as conseqüências disso."

Harry sorriu levemente ao perceber que Rony acabara de voltar ao estágio que se deflagrara nas férias.

"Você está com ciúmes?"

Ron engasgou com a própria saliva e fitou Harry, incrédulo.

"Não, é claro que não!" exclamou. De repente parou, fitou o fogo que crepitava na lareira, e continuou. "É. Talvez seja um pouco de ciúmes. E falando assim parece ridículo, ela detesta o Malfoy. Não é?"

"Aparentemente sim." disse Harry, absorto. Na verdade, não sabia bem dizer se a amiga realmente detestava o sonserino. Talvez indiferença, na visão dele, definisse melhor. Mas achou melhor tranqüilizar Rony.

No minuto seguinte, Hermione apareceu pelo retrato, com uma expressão perdida.

"Mione, você está bem?" exclamou Rony, prontamente.

A morena acordou do transe em que estava e sorriu, arrumando uma mecha de seu cabelo. _Você olhava para aqueles olhos e nem conseguia se lembrar que eles te machucaram mais cedo. Ele estava preocupado com você, e você fora atrás de quem te machucaria ainda mais se tivesse oportunidade. Nesse momento, você nadaria pela eternidade naquele mar azul piscina._

"Estou ótima, Rony." disse Hermione, num tom doce. "O que acha de jogarmos xadrez até o horário de sairmos?"

"Ótima idéia!" concluiu um Rony muito animado.

Eles jogaram algumas partidas em uma mesa próxima a Harry e Gina, até que o relógio mostrou que já faltavam vinte minutos para as dez horas. Rony pareceu entristecer-se levemente ao observar Hermione levantando-se após perder a última partida.

"Eu te acompanho até o sétimo andar!" disse o ruivo, abruptamente.

Hermione sorriu levemente ao perceber o quanto adoraria a companhia do ruivo naquele momento.

"Então vamos."

**xx**

Os dois caminharam praticamente em silêncio pelo castelo, apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro. Seus braços se esbarravam vez ou outra, e Rony podia quase tocar o calor que vinha do corpo de Hermione. _Você não tinha muitas coisas, mas você trocaria todas elas para ter mais momentos como esse. Na verdade, você se sentia como se Hermione fosse a única coisa que você já tivera. E você teria de novo. Os olhos cor de chocolate olhando só para os seus (mas aí havia ele)._

"Ora, ora, que casal mais atraente." uma voz arrastada e irritante muito conhecida surgira de algum lugar próximo no corredor. Hermione virou os olhos, Rony endureceu.

"Malfoy, você está em desvantagem numérica aqui." sussurou Rony, entre dentes. _Ele tinha esse poder de sempre estragar tudo, não tinha?_

"E você está no lugar errado. O que pode te render problemas, se eu quiser." continuou o loiro, ao que Hermione interrompeu.

"Certo, vamos deixar as criancices de lado. Vocês não se cansam?"

"Já estou cansado." disse Rony, que deu um beijo na bochecha de Hermione e deu as costas, seguindo seu caminho de volta à Torre.

Hermione levantou as sobrancelhas, como se perguntasse a si mesma o que é que tinha acontecido com o Rony que ela conhecia. Passou levemente a mão na bochecha recentemente beijada e não pôde evitar um sorriso.

"Patético." murmurou Draco, em um tom propositalmente audível.

A morena notou de repente que Malfoy a estava observando e um leve rubor alcançou suas bochechas. Era um momento de fraqueza que ela simplesmente não poderia ter oferecido a ele assim, de mãos beijadas.

"Patético?" Hermione sorriu ironicamente. "É isso mesmo que você pensa sobre carinho? Ah, tinha me esquecido. Você não sabe o que é isso."

Malfoy crispou os lábios e cerrou os punhos.

"Você pensa que me conhece, Granger." ele começou, mais sério do que Hermione conseguia conceber. "Você julga a minha vida e a minha família pelo que você supõe que sonserinos sejam. Mas você está errada."

"Eu realmente espero estar, Malfoy." concluiu Hermione, olhando profundamente nos olhos cinzentos do rapaz. _Você não sabia o que esperava, na verdade. Você queria estar errada para se desvencilhar dessa moção irritante e que só te traria sofrimento. Mas você queria estar certa, porque você queria poder consertá-lo. Você quase sentiu que queria mostrá-lo o que era carinho. E aí você se lembrou do azul piscina que te fazia sorrir e você simplesmente não sabia de mais nada._

"Pare de se importar, Granger. Eu não preciso de ninguém, muito menos de você." respondeu, o cinza tão escurecido quanto possível. Hermione endureceu-se por inteiro, cogitando se o rapaz tinha lido sua mente.

Malfoy notou que o castanho nos olhos de Hermione mudava de cor de acordo com a claridade. Eles variavam do mel ao arco íris ao quase negro. Era o quase negro que ele fitava agora, e isso o incomodava. _Você não sabia o motivo dessa sua vontade de precisar dela, mas nesse momento você sentia que ela era qualquer coisa que não te faria sentir raiva ou vontade de desistir. Mas você não podia. Ou não conseguia (você não sabia)._

Hermione rompeu o contato visual e deu as costas ao loiro. Sentiu seus olhos marejarem e segurou, com todas as forças que podia, a lágrima teimosa que queria molhar sua bochecha. Ficou então parada de costas para Malfoy, pensando no que faria (ou diria). O que não esperava era ver a professora McGonagall vindo em sua direção, parando e observando os dois monitores com certo interesse.

"O horário de monitoria de vocês já acabou, Srta. Granger." ela disse em um tom que demonstrava que ela não queria o estar fazendo ao perceber que Hermione não estava em suas melhores condições. "E vocês estão incomodando os quadros."

"Desculpe, professora." disse a grifinória, angustiada.

"Ela não teve culpa, professora. Eu quem comecei a conversa." disse Draco, que estava um pouco mais afastado. Hermione e McGonagall o fitaram, assustadas, como se nunca esperassem tal reação do rapaz.

"Por mais que eu admire sua nobreza recém adquirida, Sr. Malfoy, temo ter de tomar providências a respeito do acontecido. Estendemos o horário do toque de recolher como uma medida reconfortante pós-guerra. Sendo ele absolutamente tolerante, fica complicado aceitarmos algo além disso."

"Sim." disse o loiro, sem esboçar nenhuma reação.

"Dessa forma, terei de aplicar uma detenção leve aos dois. Acredito que o professor Slughorn esteja precisando de uma ajuda para arrumar o armário de sua sala. Amanhã às 20h." concluiu Minerva, de forma condescendente. "Agora vão para suas camas, um árduo ano de estudos se inicia amanhã."

"Sim, professora." disse Hermione, absorta em seus pensamentos.

McGonagall deu as costas aos dois e partiu para seus aposentos.

Hermione fitou Draco como se esperasse que ele se explicasse. Ele permaneceu em silêncio.

"Não consigo entender você." ela disse, enfim, em um cochicho.

"Pare de tentar." ele completou, mergulhando no castanho dos olhos de Hermione como se não tivesse intenção de voltar.

_Você não entende porque disse aquilo. Mas você disse, e isso parecia ridículo. Você sabia que era tudo obra dessa sua parte que ainda acreditava que havia algo naquele arco íris que poderia mudar a forma como você se sente. E ainda tinha o cheiro de pêra. E os dedos delicados, e o rubor. E você se sentiu absolutamente idiota, mas você sabia que isso tudo estava além do que você podia controlar. _

"Não." disse a morena, despertando ainda mais a atenção do loiro. "Eu não sei desistir."

Ela observou as sobrancelhas de Malfoy se levantarem em espanto e virou as costas, dirigindo-se ao dormitório da Grifinória. Provavelmente teria problemas para dormir naquela noite (_Ele estava se emaranhando em sua cabeça_).

Malfoy permaneceu onde estava, contando os passos de Hermione não propositalmente.

"Vá dormir, filho. Amanhã é um novo dia. Vocês vão se acertar." disse uma mulher jovem em trajes de dormir no quadro bem ao lado de Draco. O sonserino assentiu e tomou seu caminho para as masmorras, pensando no quanto aquele quadro idiota poderia estar errado.

* * *

**N/A: **Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Demorei particularmente um pouco mais nele, mas achei que o resultado final foi positivo. Queria agradecer à Morgana Flamel pelo review (estou curiosa para saber o que você está imaginando, rs)! E ao pessoal que tem lido a fanfic, gostaria de pedir que me contassem o que tem achado, para eu tomar ou não providências na hora de continuar. Obrigada! :)


	6. 4: Constatações

É uma pena, mas nada me pertence.

* * *

**Capítulo Quatro: Constatações**

O dia seguinte amanheceu frio no dormitório feminino da Grifinória, embora os primeiros raios do sol forte do verão insistissem em invadir a tranqüilidade da cortina vermelha que envolvia a cama de Hermione. Depois de muita resistência à luz que continuava a tentar acordá-la (como se já não bastasse Bichento), a garota resolveu levantar e tomar um banho, para começar bem o primeiro dia de aula de seu sétimo e último ano. Ela demorara muito a dormir na noite anterior, repassando o turbilhão de sentimentos pelo qual passara desde a chegada a Hogwarts.

Hermione seguiu então para o banheiro do dormitório e tomou um banho quente e demorado, consciente de que suas companheiras de quarto não acordariam na próxima meia hora Ela gostava de banhos, era um dos únicos momentos do dia que se dedicava inteiramente a si mesma. _Mas exatamente agora você simplesmente não conseguia não pensar em nada (ele não saiu da sua cabeça durante toda a noite). Encheu seus sonhos de verde, e você acordava assustada porque eles acabavam muito mal._

Quando o tempo embaixo d'água se fez suficiente para que ela despertasse, ela se vestiu e tentou arrumar seus cabelos antes de ser interrompida por algumas batidas fortes na porta. Lilá Brown, por quem ela de certa forma ainda nutria algum ressentimento, precisava se arrumar para aula. Hermione sorriu e continuou se arrumando, ainda com mais calma.

"Você está com muita pressa hoje, Lilá." disse ao sair do banheiro alguns minutos depois, desviando de um soco que atingiria a porta recém aberta.

"Não enche." respondeu a outra, apressando-se para entrar. "À propósito, você está ajeitada." continuou, torcendo o nariz.

Hermione assentiu em agradecimento e pegou suas coisas antes de descer em direção ao Salão Principal. Percebeu que acordara cedo demais quando chegara ao seu destino, que estava deserto com a exceção de alguns alunos da Corvinal.

Alguns vários minutos depois, o espaço começou a encher. Vários alunos com caras de sono, outros – os do primeiro ano mais diretamente – com sorrisos de orelha a orelha apareciam e se sentavam, esperando pelo café. Avistou uma cabeleira ruiva muito alta acompanhando uma morena um pouco menor, e esperou que Rony e Harry chegassem até a mesa.

"Bom dia, Mione." disseram os dois, Rony com cara de sono e Harry aparentemente absorto na tarefa de procurar por Gina na mesa.

"Bom dia! Ela não desceu ainda, Harry." respondeu a garota, sorrindo de modo carismático.

"Ah, obrigada." sorriu Harry, sentando-se em frente à amiga. "Faz tempo que você está aqui?"

"Sim, acordei cedo demais." respondeu, enquanto Rony dava a volta na mesa e sentava-se do lado dela.

"Que horas você chegou ontem, Mione?" perguntou o ruivo, se esforçando para que parecesse uma pergunta natural.

"Um pouco tarde, Rony, eu perdi a noção do tempo." sua feição mudara de alegre para desanimada quando se lembrou do que ouviu e do fato de que teria uma detenção pra cumprir.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" perguntara Rony, preocupado, ao mesmo tempo em que Gina se sentava à mesa.

"Acabei de lembrar que eu tenho detenção hoje à noite com o Malfoy." dissera, desviando os olhares de todos os mais próximos. "Estávamos incomodando os quadros." ela concluiu, rolando os olhos.

Rony crispou os lábios e deu-se a observar a prataria de Hogwarts como se nunca a tivesse visto antes, enquanto apertava seu garfo com uma força além do comum.

"E o que vocês terão de fazer?" perguntou Gina, preocupada.

"É simples, apenas arrumar o armário de Slughorn. Vai ser rápido." respondera a morena, dando de ombros.

Harry observava Rony desejando que ele não dissesse nada. Podia palpar o que estava se passando na cabeça do amigo e sabia que se ele estourasse provavelmente o primeiro dia de aula começaria muito mal. Sentiu-se aliviado quando o café da manhã surgiu nas mesas, desviando a atenção do ruivo.

"Já não era sem tempo." disse Rony, bufando.

**xx**

Depois de alguns minutos comendo e de terem recebido os horários, o trio se dirigiu até a sala de aula da professora McGonagall, para terem dois tempos de Transfiguração. Gina seguiu o lado oposto, tinha aula de Herbologia em uma das inúmeras estufas de Hogwarts.

"Estou muito ansiosa para Transfiguração!" disse Hermione, absorta em suas idéias de como conseguir conciliar todos os estudos para os NIEMs.

"Mione, não chateia! Já sabemos que tudo vai ficar mais difícil esse ano, não precisa nos lembrar!" respondeu Harry, enquanto observava a classe e reparava que Corvinal não estava ali como de costume. "Corvinal não está aqui."

"Mila Bulstrode é da Sonserina." disse Rony, em um tom de voz nada amigável. "Hoje o dia está começando muito bem."

O trio notara então a chegada de um loiro alto esbaforido que aparentemente se surpreendeu com a presença da colega de ano, sentando-se ao seu lado em seguida.

"Calma, Rony." tentou remediar Hermione, calmamente. "Eles estão sozinhos. Vai parecer que nem existem, você vai ver."

O ruivo fechou a cara pelo resto da aula.

E, na verdade, Hermione estava quase tão irritada quanto o amigo. Passar tanto tempo assim na presença do sonserino (ainda mais na aula de sua matéria preferida) não lhe faria nada bem. Mas ela simplesmente não podia deixá-lo lhe afetar tanto.

Não podia.

**xx**

Draco Malfoy, sendo o único garoto restante do sétimo ano da Sonserina, ficara com o quarto que antes dividia com os companheiros inteiro para ele. O rapaz não tardou a fazer algumas mudanças no lugar, com a permissão de Slughorn. Transfigurou as camas de seus antigos colegas em objetos de seu grado, como cômodas e poltronas e sua cama em uma de casal gigantesca. Pensara em tentar enfeitiçar o teto, mas não sabia se era capaz e, se fosse, tinha sérias dúvidas se conseguiria levantar-se pela manhã com um céu estrelado sob sua cabeça.

Naquela manhã, de qualquer jeito, levantou atrasado.

Tomou um banho frio rapidamente e se enrolou na toalha para ir até a cômoda buscar suas vestes de Hogwarts. Vestiu-se com pressa e voltou ao banheiro para dar o nó na gravata (mesmo depois de sete anos ainda não aprendera a executá-lo com perfeição sem a ajuda do espelho) e pentear o cabelo de leve. Recordara-se do tempo em que usava os cabelos grudados à cabeça e sorriu com a lembrança, parecia há uma eternidade. Depois do quarto ano, percebeu que eles ficavam muito melhores desarrumados. Não que isso tivesse alguma relação com Harry Potter, porque não tinha.

O dia definitivamente não começara bem para o loiro. Depois de um bom tempo ele finalmente conseguiu vestir os sapatos e pegar os seus materiais para ir até a primeira aula. Foi quando percebeu que não sabia qual aula teria.

"Ótimo." resmungou, enquanto caminhava pelo corredor que levava às masmorras. "E ainda por cima não tenho para quem perguntar."

Caminhando (correndo) um pouco mais, avistou a professora McGonagall na porta de sua sala de aula.

"Professora!" disse, ofegante. "Sinto muito, me atrasei e não consegui pegar os horários. A senhora saberia me informar o que eu terei agora?"

"Que isso não se repita, Sr. Malfoy. Entre, sua aula é comigo." concluiu a professora, severamente. "E trate de anotar seus horários, pois não voltarei a informá-los."

Draco concordou com a cabeça e entrou na sala, seguido pela professora. Sentiu muitos olhares recaindo sobre si e respirou fundo, antes de avistar Mila Bulstrode sentada sozinha perto do meio da sala. Não imaginava que o dia em que se sentiria feliz por ver a Bulstrode chegaria, mas ele chegou, enfim. Ele então se sentou ao lado da colega.

"Não sabia que você viria." disse o loiro, em um tom neutro.

"Nem eu, na verdade." respondeu a sonserina. "Foi de última hora. Cheguei hoje mais cedo."

"Parece que só temos a nós dois." continuou Draco, indiferente.

"Sim." consentiu Mila, observando longamente sua pena.

McGonagall levantou-se para iniciar a aula, finalmente.

Draco nunca contara a ninguém, mas sua matéria preferida sempre fora Transfiguração. Apenas fingia preferir Poções por todas as implicações de ser um sonserino e por toda a preferência que ganhava de Snape (pensar em Snape doía). Mas este ano seria diferente: ele não tinha mais motivos para esconder sua admiração pelas aulas da velha bruxa, já que na verdade não precisava esconder mais nada.

"Este ano, Sonserina terá Transfiguração com a Grifinória, visto que há muito poucos alunos sonserinos e os grifinórios são em maior número do que as outras duas casas." explicara McGonagall, ao observar que os alunos da Grifinória estampavam expressões de dúvida. Murmúrios maldosos começaram a ecoar pela sala que estava tranqüila até aquele momento. "Eles se resumem a Draco Malfoy e Mila Bulstrode, ora, por favor!" concluiu a professora, desgostosa com seus alunos.

"O problema é o Malfoy." resmungara Rony, que se surpreendeu ao ouvir a sua voz ecoar pela sala de aula em silêncio. O ruivo tinha esse azar de sempre continuar falando quando todos paravam. "Er, desculpe."

"Você não tem que se desculpar a mim, Weasley. Peça desculpas ao Sr. Malfoy." respondeu a professora, impaciente.

"Prefiro me abster." sibilou Rony, após desviar do olhar da professora e pegar o livro na mochila. "Esse babaca não merece." Murmurou, para que somente Harry ouvisse.

"Vinte pontos a menos para Grifinória pela sua falta de educação, Weasley." disse McGonagall, desapontada. Malfoy sorria maliciosamente enquanto as orelhas de Rony começavam a ficar vermelhas. "Agora comecemos a estudar. Neste ano vocês serão submetidos aos NIEM's, o que exigirá muito estudo, dedicação e calma. Eu não aceito menos que um 'Ótimo' como nota para aprová-los, portanto, empenhem-se como nunca nas minhas aulas. Vocês terão muito tempo livre para estudar o que for possível. Se necessário, marcarei aulas extras para aqueles que tiverem dificuldades. Recados dados, abram os livros na página nove, no tópico sobre transfiguração humana e leiam, por favor."

A classe inundou-se em um silêncio absoluto. Alguns escreviam nos cantos dos livros, outros observavam o nada e alguns até cochilavam moderadamente. Hermione, no entanto, lia o texto muito concentrada, como se já não o tivesse lido algumas vezes antes. Rony e Harry liam vagarosamente, hora desviando a atenção da leitura, hora parecendo ligeiramente interessados. Neville já havia acabado de ler o texto e girava a varinha entre os dedos e Malfoy, que acabara de ler logo depois de Neville, observava Mila Bulstrode ao seu lado. A garota tinha os cabelos escuros e mal-tratados, e o rosto macilento. Apesar disso, seu olhar concentrado fazia com que alguma coisa dentro de Draco se sentisse bem. Como se apesar de toda aquela aparência estranha a menina tivesse nela a luz que brilhava no fim do túnel (_da sua amargura_).

Hermione notou que Draco observava Bulstrode com uma intensidade diferente e pensou que a menina ter voltado à Hogwarts faria muito bem ao sonserino. Por mais que ela fosse estranha e tudo o mais, ter uma companhia traria certa segurança (que o loiro tinha perdido de certa forma). Depois percebeu que não sabia porque estava pensando nisso. McGonagall então se levantou de sua cadeira e esperou a turma notá-la.

"Como vocês puderam observar, esse tipo de transfiguração é diferente do que temos visto até agora. Estamos acostumados a transfigurar animais ou objetos, mas daqui pra frente vamos transfigurar a nós mesmos." concluiu com um tom levemente descontraído. "Ressalto que esse tipo de magia é muito complicado e pode trazer resultados catastróficos se realizado de forma errada. Portanto, nada de praticar fora da minha sala de aula. Alguém se voluntaria a tentar?"

A resposta da turma a Minerva foi o mais intenso silêncio. Todos fingiam observar a janela, se encolhiam nas cadeiras, abriam os livros e fingiam-se mergulhados na leitura mais profunda de suas vidas. Passado algum tempo, duas pessoas levantaram a mão. Hermione era uma delas, com uma certa obviedade. No entanto, as feições da turma se inundaram de espanto quando perceberam que a segunda mão levantada pertencia a Draco Malfoy. A professora McGonagall virou o rosto na direção do loiro e o observou profundamente, sorriu e então chamou os dois à frente da sala.

"Srta. Granger, Sr. Malfoy." os dois se levantaram, se encararam e caminharam até ficarem lado a lado à professora. "Gostaria que vocês tentassem se transformar em estátuas na forma de animais. Que fique bem claro que isso não qualifica nenhum de vocês como animagos, muito longe disso. Um animago é capaz de permanecer na forma escolhida pelo tempo que preferir, e a aparência tomada é absolutamente idêntica à do animal. A transformação de vocês será xucra no sentido de que durará muito pouco tempo e provavelmente não será completa, além de não ter todo o movimento e a leveza." a professora ajeitou seus óculos no nariz e continuou. "Não espero que consigam tão facilmente na primeira tentativa, portanto não se preocupem. Se tentarem um animal com o tamanho aproximado de vocês, a transformação será mais fácil. Todos os requisitos estavam no livro, boa sorte."

Hermione assentia a cada frase de McGonagall, tentando absorver cada pequeno detalhe fornecido pela bruxa. Draco também observava a professora de forma compenetrada, sem no entanto parecer tão ansioso quanto a grifinória. McGonagall indicou com o olhar para que Hermione tentasse primeiro.

A morena deu um passo à frente e fechou os olhos, imaginando no que tentaria se transformar. Quando finalmente se decidiu por um hipógrifo, fixou seu pensamento na forma de Bicuço e lembrou do encantamento, concentrando-se nele sem recitá-lo. Sabia muito bem que esse tipo de feitiço pedia mais concentração do que poder em si. _Você sabe que você é capaz de realizar qualquer feitiço a qualquer momento. A menina de ouro, não é? Mas desta vez não está funcionando. Você desconfia que alguma coisa que te lembra madeira está fazendo a sua concentração desmoronar. E ter certeza disso te desconcentra cada vez mais. Agora você simplesmente se esqueceu de Bicuço e está se lembrando de como o Malfoy se aproximou de você durante o seu sonho e de como de repente tudo ficou vermelho (e não era só porque o Rony aparecia)._

"Sinto muito, professora." disse a morena, enfim, atônita. Ela olhou para Draco de uma forma muito intensa, perguntando-se quando é que tudo aquilo tinha aparecido dentro dela. O loiro deu um passo à frente.

"Tudo bem, Srta. Granger. Dez pontos para Grifinória pela sua coragem." disse McGonagall, calmamente. "Nós ainda treinaremos esse tipo de magia por muito tempo. Pode se sentar, agora."

Malfoy observou a morena se sentar enquanto repassava mentalmente o fato de que o olhar que ela acabara de lançar-lhe fizera seu estômago cair alguns muitos centímetros.

"Sua vez, Sr. Malfoy." disse a professora, cruzando os braços.

O loiro fechou os olhos também em sinal de concentração, decidindo-se por um lobo. Pensou insistentemente na figura de um que vira uma vez em um livro, com o pêlo mesclado de cinza e branco e os olhos azuis acinzentados, assim como os próprios. Concentrou-se no encantamento e na vontade que possuía de transformar-se e, de repente, sentiu uma onda fria tomar conta de seu corpo. A turma o observava de forma curiosa.

Os cabelos de Draco então se alongaram e mudaram de textura, no lugar de seu nariz e de sua boca surgira um focinho longo com dentes afiados. Sua varinha caiu com um estrondo no chão quando suas mãos se transformaram em patas com unhas também afiadas, e suas pernas e pés transformaram-se nas patas dianteiras do lobo. Ele caíra de quatro no chão, os olhos de lobo idênticos aos originais miravam a classe que parecia horrorizada com a cena, e com seus novos ouvidos aguçados ele pôde ouvir Minerva dizer, um pouco surpresa.

"Cinquenta pontos para Sonserina."

A professora apontou a própria varinha para Draco, ainda na forma de lobo, e o garoto voltou a sua forma original, mas com o cabelo desarrumado e as roupas amarrotadas (Lilá Brown e Parvati Patil deram uma risadinha abafada).

"Sua transformação foi admirável, Sr. Malfoy. Eu diria até demais para uma primeira vez." concluiu McGonagall, com um leve sorriso de canto de boca.

Rony estava inquieto. Não podia acreditar que o sonserino era capaz de realizar alguma mágica que Hermione não conseguia.

"Tenho certeza que ele aprendeu isso com o papai comensal." murmurou o ruivo para os amigos.

Hermione permaneceu quieta, se corroendo por saber que aquela mágica seria realizável se ela não tivesse se desconcentrado por causa do loiro.

"Se nem a Mione conseguiu." disse Harry. "Acho muito provável que tenha sido com o pai dele mesmo."

"Silêncio." ordenara McGonagall, bravia com os tantos cochichos que corriam pela classe. "Ou vocês querem que eu tire mais pontos da Grifinória?"

A ordem de McGonagall surtiu efeito na classe por alguns instantes, enquanto a professora ajeitava alguns papéis na mesa. Harry e Rony se entreolhavam intrigados, enquanto o resto da sala fingia prestar atenção em qualquer coisa que não fosse Draco ou a própria Minerva.

"Estão dispensados." finalizou a professora, com o tom de voz normalizado. "E repito, não treinem esse tipo de feitiço fora da minha sala de aula."

Todos levantaram apressados. A próxima aula do sétimo ano da Grifinória seria só depois do almoço, Feitiços. Harry, Rony e Hermione tinham um horário livre pela manhã para o que quisessem fazer.

"O que vocês acham de passarmos um tempo no jardim? Tenho a impressão que o tempo que vamos passar juntos neste ano vai ser menor do que o normal, devíamos aproveitar." disse Rony, fixando um ponto fixo no chão do corredor que levava aos portões. O ruivo esteve muito pensativo desde o café da manhã.

"A idéia é ótima, Rony." começou Hermione, consternada com o amigo. "Mas eu realmente gostaria de dar uma passada na biblioteca, preciso ver uma coisa. Sinto muito." _Você daria seu mundo para consolar aqueles olhos azuis em que você costumava mergulhar, mas de repente o seu mundo já era outra coisa e você se sentia como se precisasse fixar seus pensamentos em algo concreto. _

"É sobre o que aconteceu hoje na aula?" perguntou o ruivo em resposta, cabisbaixo.

"Meio que sim." respondeu a grifinória, afagando levemente o braço do amigo.

Harry e Rony sorriram levemente e assentiram.

"Nos encontramos mais tarde, então." disse o moreno, enquanto seguia para fora do castelo.

Rony esperou alguns segundos, fixando seu olhar em Hermione. _Você de repente sentia como se a estivesse perdendo de vez. Perdendo-a para você mesmo e para os seus maus modos. Você sabe que tem de mudar, e você percebe que a hora é essa. Mas você a deixa ir porque você simplesmente não sabe como. _

**xx**

Hermione seguiu seu caminho pensando em como Rony parecia triste. Ela sabia que muito tinha a ver com ela (ela mesma estava se sentindo sem-rumo em relação ao ruivo), mas não sabia como agir em relação a isso. Na verdade ela não sabia como agir em relação a nada. A não ser em relação à tarefa de Transfiguração que ela acabara de inventar.

Chegando à recepção, a morena avistou Madame Pince e a cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça. Quando adentrou a biblioteca em si, avistou uma cabeça conhecida (que fez suas vísceras retorcerem com uma intensidade absurda). Draco Malfoy estava escrevendo com voracidade em um pequeno caderno preto, que tinha a aparência muito similar a de um diário.

"Nada devia conspirar a favor desses encontros dessa forma." ela disse baixinho em um suspiro, em seu caminho a sua mesa preferida no fundo da grande sala. Malfoy levantou a cabeça e a observou sentando-se, e sorriu com o canto da boca enquanto pensava que aquilo já era um pouco de exagero por parte do universo (por mais que uma parte dele dissesse que ali era o lugar mais óbvio para esse encontro acontecer). _Você não pode suportar a idéia de que ela a qualquer momento pode te olhar da mesma forma que olhou mais cedo. Alguma coisa naquele olhar lhe disse que ela te prendeu a ela, mas você não sabe exatamente como (e você se pergunta como é que isso foi acontecer). _

Hermione pegara seu livro de Transfiguração Avançada e iniciara uma nova leitura, anotando as partes mais importantes em um pergaminho à parte. Não queria perder nenhum detalhe daquele tipo de magia. Um pouco depois de começar, a morena notou que Malfoy levantou-se abruptamente e partiu com pressa, como se estivesse atrasado.

Ao pé da mesa que ele acabara de deixar, a grifinória observou um pequeno caderno preto jogado. Caído. Hermione sentiu um arrepio intenso subir por sua espinha e sorriu fracamente. A possibilidade de não lê-lo simplesmente não existia.

"Retiro o que eu disse sobre a conspiração. Obrigada, Universo." ela sussurrou, enquanto pegava o diário e o guardava em segurança na sua mochila.

* * *

**N/A: **Em primeiro lugar, gostaria muito de agradecer as reviews que recebi! Isso me deixa com mais e mais vontade de continuar, rs. Esse capítulo ficou particularmente xoxinho, mas é porque eu quebrei o original na metade para atualizar mais cedo. Não achei que ele trouxe muitas informações novas mas gostei de como ele ficou, no fim. Me digam o que vocês acharam! Desculpem pela demora para atualizar! Beijos :)

**Loli: **que bom que você está gostando, querida! Desculpe pela demora pra postar esse, estava em uma competição esportiva que durou uma semana (se você conhece, a INTERMED) e acabei atrasando! Acredito que o próximo virá mais rápido! Espero que tenha curtido o capítulo e que continue lendo! Beijos e obrigada!

**Francesa: **que bom que você está adorando, flor! Rs, eu sempre leio fics com ele como monitor-chefe e acabam sendo sempre muito parecidas. Queria mudar alguma coisa para variar, sabe? Fico feliz que você tenha gostado! E se você tá sofrendo com o Draco agora, vai sofrer mais ainda no próximo capítulo quando a Hermione lê o diário dele! Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo e que continue acompanhando! Beijos e obrigada!


End file.
